Valkyrie's New Acquaintance
by YayForMagicDetectivesAndStuff
Summary: This is what happens when Valkyrie, Tanith, Fletcher, Ghastly and all the rest meet a new girl, who is also freelance. Time to find out whether her intentions are good or bad.
1. Chapter 1: Raining Haggard,Sleeping Town

**Just to say, this is my first Skulduggery Pleasant fanfiction, and my second ever fanfiction overall...actually, second CHAPTER overall. So this is probably pretty bad XD**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except one character that will appear eventually :)**

Valkyrie looked at the canal. It was still raining. It never stopped raining. Her dark hair was plastered to her face, but the clothes that Ghastly had made for her made her drier. She still wished for a hood though. The only reason she wasn't fast asleep in bed was that she had to meet Solomon Wreath. She checked her watch. 3:25 am. Way too early for this! She should definitely be in bed right now. Valkyrie still couldn't get the image of the Infected that had chased her here and fallen apart in the water out of her head. Atleast it was better than thinking about Beryl, Fergus, Carol and Crystal. Anything would be better than THAT.

There was a quiet, polite cough behind her. He had finally arrived. Valkyrie spun around quickly, hoping to get this meeting over and done with. It was him, dressed in black, his Necromancy cane in his hand, swirling in shadows.

"Hello Miss Cain. How long have you been waiting?" He asked politely.

"Oh, not long...so why did you want me to come?"

"We must talk about your possible Necromancy. You DO have a real gift in this subject of magic. You would have instant power at your fingertips." He said, temptingly.

"I-I'm still not sure. Will I be...? Nevermind. I need more time to think Mr Wreath." She replied, uncertainly

"Of course, of course. I will contact you soon. I hope you have made up your mind by then. Goodbye Miss Cain."

"Goodbye." But he had already disappeared into the gloom.

Valkyrie immediately headed home. She really needed a good rest. If she was going to contact Tanith (who was thankfully well), Ghastly and Fletcher in the morning, she couldn't be bleary-eyed and almost sleepwalking. At the very least Fletcher would embarrass her about that. Eventually, Valkyrie arrived back home. Bringing her arms down to her side, she propelled herself upwards and caught the window sill. Quietly slipping into her window, Valkyrie turned to see her reflection sitting up.

"Anything interesting happen?" She whispered, putting a finger to her lips to tell the reflection to keep quiet.

"There was a science test at school. You got a level 7, Carina got into stage school. We had pizza for dinner tonight."

"Alright, tomorrow remember to tell Carina congrats."

"Okay, would you like to resume your life?" The reflection whispered, walking over to the full length mirror in the wardrobe.

"Yes please."

The reflection walked into the mirror and changed into the clothes that Valkyrie was currently wearing. Valkyrie changed into her pyjamas and slipped into bed, falling asleep in seconds. For once there were no nightmares. Just a strange dream in which a girl that looked a bit like Tanith with a similar English accent was fighting by their team's side. She was an elemental too, but very powerful.


	2. Chapter 2: Same Old Exciting Life

**Chapter 2 of my 2nd ever fanfiction :D Hope it's okay...**

**DISCLAIMER: None of the characters except one that comes up later are mine. Derek Landy owns them all! :(**

* * *

Valkyrie woke up reluctantly at the sound of her alarm clock. She didn't have school but it would have to appear like she did. She slowly walked into the bathroom and got into the shower, washing all the sleepiness away. Valkyrie already felt more awake and refreshed. She dried herself and walked into her bedroom where she changed into her school uniform. Bounding down the stairs, she put on her best tired, grumpy face.

"Why do I have to go to school today mum? It's sti...it's raining really hard! It might even FLOOD!" She said, careful to keep the tired, annoyedness in her voice.

"Because its school, sweetie. You have to learn, especially at this age."

"Whatever," She added some toast to the toaster. "We're out of milk again."

"I know I've said it once but it was years ago so I'm going to say it again. Damn lazy cows."

That was when Valkyrie's dad came downstairs, grinning and winking at her as he made a cup of tea.

"Another day of school, Steph. How's it going?" He asked

"Boringly. All we do at the moment is revising. We hardly ever do anything fun!"

"It's school sweetheart, it isn't supposed to be fun."

"I guess," She said, getting up from the table. "I'm not so hungry anymore. I'll just get something at the breakfast club."

She ran up to her room and took off her jumper. It would be bad if she forgot about that AGAIN. Valkyrie touched her mirror and watched as the reflection stepped out and took the jumper from her hand.

"Don't forget to tell Carina congratulations." She said as the reflection walked out of her bedroom door. The reflection waved and smiled in acknowledgement.

Valkyrie quickly changed into her protective clothing before opening the window and jumping out, remembering to displace the air below her to slow her fall. She seemed to be getting better as it wasn't that painful at all. The Bentley should be around the corner where it always was. Luckily, because of the rain, everyone sensible was inside or concentrating on keeping dry. Valkyrie hardly had to hide out of the way at all. Eventually, she reached the Bentley and climbed inside.

"A bit wet out there?" Skulduggery asked.

"How did you guess?" Valkyrie said sarcastically.

He just ignored that and continued to drive.

"So where are we going?" Valkyrie said after a few minutes

"We need to meet up with Tanith, Fletcher and Ghastly. We have a new case."

"Oh? What is it?"

"I'll tell you when we get there." He said mysteriously.

Valkyrie looked out of the window when she realised he wouldn't tell her no matter how much she bugged him. Suddenly there was a girl standing there, staring at the Bentley. Her long blonde hair swirled around her and her blue-green eyes sparkled with determination. She smiled at Valkyrie as she saw her through the window and turned away. Valkyrie looked away too. There was something oddly...familiar about that girl...


	3. Chapter 3: At Ghastly's

**Next chapter Hope you like it! Please review! And also read NerdySkeleton's BRILLIANT stories :D I love them ALL, though I think that His And Her Broken Bones is one of the best oh and also, in this story, Skulduggery didn't get taken by the Faceless ones. Just to clear up any confusion XD Val's 15 atm.**

**Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine, apart from one character, appearing later. Lucky Derek Landy! :(**

Eventually, the Bentley arrived at Bespoke Tailors, where Ghastly, Tanith and Fletcher all just happened to be.

"How lucky." Muttered Skulduggery.

"I agree."

Valkyrie kept the secret of the dream to herself. She had decided that she wouldn't tell anyone unless she had to. But that girl was still stuck in her mind. Suddenly, Valkyrie realised where she recognised her from. The dream.

They quietly walked inside. It never stopped amazing Valkyrie how different the building looked on the inside compared to the outside. Tanith and Ghastly were in an interesting conversation about boxing as they entered the main room. Fletcher just looked bored.

He looked up as he heard footsteps and immediately ran up to Valkyrie.

"Hey! Haven't seen you in a while!"

"Fletcher, you saw me two days ago." She replied, with a slight hint of humour in her voice.

"Well, two days seems like forever. Especially when we don't even have a mission."

"Well you're in luck there, Fletcher. We have a mission."Skulduggery interrupted.

Everyone looked up then.

"What?" They all chorused.

"A mission. We need to find this man. Harold Dagger. There have been three murders in this area with his fingerprints on it."

"So, when are we going?" Enquired Tanith.

"Whenever's best for you."

"Let's go then." Said Ghastly, shrugging on his coat.

They walked back out of the doors. Fletcher grabbed Valkyrie's arm.

"Skulduggery, where are we actually going?"

"A place called Claynor Farm. Why?"

"I was just thinking I might teleport us there."

"As long as you're careful. Don't get yourself killed for no reason."

"Skulduggery, would a good reason be him being a jerk to me?" Valkyrie enquired sweetly. Too sweetly.

Skulduggery caught on quickly.

"Yes, it definitely would be." He smirked, winking at her secretly.

Ignoring this, Fletcher took Valkyrie's hand and as quick as a blink, they had arrived at the farm. Unluckily, it was muddy and still raining. Valkyrie waited for the dizziness to pass and then looked around.

"That might be him over there."

"Ya think?" Valkyrie said, still not over the feeling that teleportation gave her.

"You know, you hang around with Skulduggery WAY too much." He replied, dodging the punch that was aimed at him.

**I know, rubbish ending :P I'm kinda bad at endings XD anyways, please review. If I get some good ones, I will continue. ****Hope you liked it!**


	4. Chapter 4: The New Girl

**Chapter 4 :D Hope you like it! Also, please review! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: None of the characters apart from Lily Valley are mine. The rest are Derek Landy's**

"I agree."

Both turned around at a beautiful, soft voice. Walking towards them calmly, as if she had all the time in the world, was a young woman. She looked around 19 and was English, her accent not unlike Fletcher's and Tanith's, with long curly blonde hair down to the small of her back. Her eyes were a sparkling blue-green, like the sea on a sunny day. Her outfit was simple, a long black coat, a blood red tunic, a brown belt, skinny jeans and a pair of boots. They all seemed to be of some kind of protective material. Her coat was open, showing a sword hilt, but her hand didn't go anywhere near it so they guessed that she wouldn't use it. Eventually, the woman reached them.

"I'm Lily Valley, it's nice to meet you. I am guessing that you are...Valkyrie Cain? And Fletcher Renn?"

They both nodded and Lily smiled beautifully.

"I was hoping that you were. I heard that you were investigating that murderer of a man, Harold Dagger. I was thinking, may I join you? I hate that man."

Valkyrie eventually found her voice. "Why? What has he done to you?"

"He...He killed my older sister." She said, tears threatening to flow down her cheeks.

"Oh...was her name...Henrietta Ryian by any chance?" Fletcher eventually said.

"That was her taken name, yes. We decided to try and make at least our first names as normal as possible so that we could blend in more. Our parents didn't realise that they could do magic. Me and my sister found out when we were going for a walk in the park and suddenly we saw two people fighting. I think one was a vampire and the other, an Adept. We hid in some bushes nearby and watched. The Adept killed the vampire and suddenly she saw us. I think she had some kind of skill to see who had the ability to do magic and who didn't. She sensed it in us. Her name was Maria Storm. She was on the same side as all of us, the good side. Maria was also killed by that murderer, Harold Dagger."

"So, this is a revenge mission?" Valkyrie asked.

"In a way, yes. But also I would like to help you. I may come in handy."

Just as she finished saying that, the Bentley appeared, with Tanith's motorbike by its side. Tanith took off her helmet and leaned her bike against a wall. Lily looked shocked to see her.

"Tanith!" She shouted, with a wide smile.

"Lily? I haven't seen you in years!" Tanith replied, walking over swiftly.

They hugged happily and talked for a bit, until Ghastly and Skulduggery appeared, about what had happened since they had last met. Mostly, it was talk about vampires and trolls. Lily was also keen to find out about what had happened since Tanith had come to Ireland.

Eventually, Ghastly and Skulduggery appeared and took a double take as they saw the new girl.

"Oh, hello. I don't believe we've met before." Said Skulduggery politely.

"Oh, no we haven't. My name is Lily Valley. And before you say anything, I know your name and reputation as a great detective. I have learnt quite a lot from my trip here," Lily replied, smiling to him. "But I was wondering if I could help with this?"

"Sure, we could always use some help. Just tell me why you would like to help in the car later."

"Okay, Detective Pleasant. I'd better do some investigating for this murderer too. "

"Alright, now everyone meet here in half an hour. If you get any trouble, holler."

"Gives me so much confidence that..." Muttered Valkyrie.

**Hope you liked this chapter! :D please review! And if you want, say a character in it just let me know and I'll add them, as long as you tell me whether you want them good or bad, adept (what powers) or elemental and how they look, and also whether you don't mind them dying XD Anyways, please review :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Looking For Clues

**Next chapter :D Once again, the only thing in this story that is mine is sort of the plot line and Lily Valley It's all owned by Derek Landy (Who is taking FOREVER to answer my letter! :( ) Anyways, hope you enjoy.**

The six met up outside the Bentley.

"So, did anyone find anything?" Skulduggery asked.

"Nope, not a thing." Replied Ghastly.

"Erm...Did anyone else but me and Val see that guy earlier?" Fletcher interrupted.

There was a chorus of no's and shaking heads.

"Huh, that's weird." Said Tanith, confusedly.

"Yeah, I know." Replied Valkyrie, looking around.

"Hang on, what did this guy look like? I might have seen him while I was walking up here." Asked Lily.

"Er...He had short, light brown hair in a sticking up style, and I couldn't see them clearly but I think his eyes were like a dark brown colour. He was quite tall and strong looking. Oh, and he also had a deep tan. I think he was wearing jeans, a t-shirt, trainers and a raincoat."

"Sounds like Dagger...What direction did he go in? We might be able to catch up."

"North-East...I think. He's probably well away by now though."

"Well you never know. I remember he was quite slow, especially across mud." Lily said, mysteriously.

"Huh..." Was the only reply she got from the Skul crew.

They calmly walked over to the Bentley and motorbike. Tanith put on a jet black helmet and picked up the other, cherry red one.

"Anyone want a ride?" Tanith asked.

Lily and Valkyrie looked at each other and Lily shrugged.

"Go ahead, I can walk."

Valkyrie smiled a thanks and Lily started walking, before turning her head a little further down the street.

"Erm, Skulduggery?"

"Yes?"

"Where are we going?" She asked, casually.

Skulduggery sighed. "Valkyrie already told us. We're going North-East, remember? Oh, and are you sure you want to walk?"

"Oh yeah," She grinned. "I remember now! And yes I AM sure Skul. I'm pretty sure i can look after myself!" And continued to walk down the street, gradually quickening to a fast lope.

She smiled and waved at the Bentley and motorbike as they came past and continued to look out for the man, Harold Dagger. He was not going to get away with killing so many people. And some of them weren't even her loved ones. She knew that if they didn't stop him, she and the others were going to be his next victims. That shouldn't be allowed to happen. That _wouldn't _be allowed to happen.

No matter what...

**So, hope you liked this chapter :D I'm a bit low on inspiration but I'll keep trying! Btw, If you want your character in my story, just give me their name, appearance, whether they're Adept (what powers?) or Elemental and whether they're good or evil. And also if u don't mind them dying XD so, once again, please review it :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Kidnapped

**Chapter 6. Hope this story is okay! I haven't got many reviews. But at least the two that I got (from the same person XD) meant that they liked it :D **

Lily continued to run down the street through the fields, looking for the distinctive figure of Mr Dagger. The others were well ahead but they might have missed him.

Lily looked at her shoes. She wasn't sure what would happen if she continued down north-east towards where he might have gone. Going directly north-east would mean going through mud, that was most likely extremely deep. She shrugged. That was a chance she was willing to take if it meant stopping a bloodthirsty criminal. He was even a Necromancer. How could ANYONE get more evil than that?

Suddenly, Fletcher appeared beside her.

"Oh, hi...I don't believe I got your name?" Lily asked, as she started to climb over the fence into a field which was almost knee-deep in mud.

"Fletcher. The others asked me to teleport you to where they are. They think they have found some clues. That is, if he is a Necromancer..."

"Oh, he is. So what did they find then? Is it a watch by any chance?"

"Yes, yes it is. How did you know?" Fletcher asked, surprised.

"That was his Necromancy object. I noticed that it was pitch black and, although it was working, there was something just...wrong about it."

"Alright then, we'd better go." He said, lightly taking her arm. A second later they were standing in a small clearing. Lily waited until the dizziness passed before brushing her soft blonde hair out of her striking eyes. She glanced up. Everyone had disappeared.

Suddenly, Lily looked behind her, just as a fist went flying into her face. She flew back into a tree and groaned slightly before getting up, into a fighting pose. There was a woman with dark red hair and golden eyes, staring at her. Next to this woman was a younger man, maybe 20. He had floppy black hair and bright green eyes. The woman put a black necklace, with a rose on it around her pale neck. A Necromancer. Shadows curled around her and suddenly become sharp and flew towards Lily at high speed. She only just had time to dodge them. She clicked her fingers and summoned a fireball before flinging it at the female Necromancer with as much speed and precision as she could. The shadows became a shield that immediately put out the flame. Lily slammed air into the shield. It dissolved the shield but didn't get through. The man smiled.

"You realise that your puny manipulation of the elements couldn't get through those shadows don't you? There is no way you could be as powerful as Blood Rose and I."

The only response he got was a glare. Lily was bored of his boasting. Of course, she had heard of this pair. Blood Rose and Ransom East were wanted criminals. East had an especially powerful skill of forcing people to do something without them realising. The only way to stop him being able to do that is having another with a power like his putting a shield around your mind. Unfortunately, Lily hadn't got around to that yet.

Ransom clapped his hands twice. "And...She's out." He said, as he forced her unconscious. Lily slumped against the tree that she had gone flying into. She tried to keep her eyes open but they fought back and her blue-green eyes closed.

In the normal world, people were hurrying home as it started to rain. Young children were playing tag and jumping in the new puddles, laughing and shouting. Parents were smiling and talking to other parents. Couples were holding hands as they ran through the rain, laughing. That was the mortal world.

In this magical world, in this small clearing, drops of water were dropping onto an unconscious girl. Her white-blonde hair was soaked and her pale face was covered in drops of water. A young man picked up her limp body and carried her through the forest to a van. They put her in the back, and got into the driver's seat. A woman sat next to him in the passenger's seat. They drove away.

**So that's this chapter :) Hope you liked it! Please review! And thanks to YouCantTakeTheSkyFromMe for helping me with taken name ideas. Please read her one-shots, reasons to kill. They're sooo good :D Also read NerdySkeleton's stories. They're some good reading too XD**


	7. Chapter 7: Trapped

**Chapter 7, hope you like my story. **

**DISCLAIMER: The only characters I own are Ransom East, Blood Rose, Harold Dagger and Lily Valley. The rest are Derek Landy's :(**

Lily carefully opened her eyes. Her head felt like it was on fire and her arm ached every time she moved it.

"That's funny," Lily muttered to herself. "I don't remember hurting my arm..."

She looked around the cold, dark room. She hadn't been tied to anything, and the room seemed alright. There was one comfy-looking chair and a wooden bench. Lily tried the door. Locked. The grey stone wall was very sturdy and cold to the touch. The room had to be bound though. They couldn't give her a chance to escape. Unless...unless they wanted her to...

At this moment the door opened with a small creak. The Necromancer, Blood Rose walked in, smirking.

"I bet you're wondering why we brought you here."

"Yes, I am actually. Are you just crazy, or is there an ACTUAL reason?" Lily said, staring Rose straight in the eye.

"There is a reason. We want that abomination of a detective and his assistant. They may be...useful. I know that they will come after you once they have found out who has you."

Lily started to run towards the Necromancer but her movements were hampered by something. She looked down at her outfit. A full-length, strapless dress. It was dark blue, shot with black thread. It was beautiful but very heavy.

"Yes, we noticed that your outfit was protective material. This isn't. It should also be heavy enough to stop you from running off. Anyway, apparently we have to give you food and water. I don't agree but it isn't my call, according to East. So, here" Said Rose, dumping a tray on the ground. She stalked out of the door, closing and locking it behind her.

Lily sat on the ground, smoothing out the dress. She didn't like dresses. If there was a choice between a dress and jeans and a t-shirt, it would be the jeans every time. Dresses just weren't comfortable for a sorcerer. Luckily, Lily was still wearing the same shoes though. That was where she had stored her phone, because it would have fallen out of her pockets during one of these fights. Silently, Lily took it out and phoned Tanith, who eventually picked up.

"Lily? Where are you?! Fletcher said he had you but you weren't there when you had gotten to us. What happened?!"

"Tanith, calm down. I'm fine. Just a few cuts. I have no idea, but I think I got kidnapped. Don't worry about me though. I'll get out of it. I always do." Lily whispered.

"Lily, do you know where you are? What it looks like? Is there a window?" Tanith asked frantically.

"Erm, yeah there is. One sec," Lily replied, walking over to a window that she hadn't seen before. "It's countryside, and what looks like a village. I think I can see...the Bentley? You're not that far away then because I can see a motorbike next to it. This building is stone. I think it's quite big. I'd say it is to the west of you."

"Alright then, we'll be there in a minute."

"Wait, these crazy people want Valkyrie and Skulduggery. One is a Necromancer and the other can force you to like fall unconscious and stuff. I don't think he can force you to kill yourself though...Just-just be careful." She sighed and disconnected the call.

Tanith looked at her phone and then at her friends.

"Lily got kidnapped by some crazy criminals. A Necromancer and a strange mind controller. She's in a weird stone building to the west of us apparently. Not very far away though."

Valkyrie immediately walked over to Tanith. "We'd better save her then. Did she say anything else?"

"Well she did say that these crazy bad guys wanted you and Skulduggery. She didn't say why though." Tanith sighed.

There was a silence for a minute.

"Well...Let's go rescue her then." Skulduggery said.

Ghastly just shrugged and Fletcher nodded in agreement. They immediately set off west.

Lily wandered around her room, wondering how to get out of this situation. Little did she know that this situation was being sorted out just this minute.

**Yes, rubbish ending :D I didn't know how to finish it :P Hope it was okay anyway. Please review!**


End file.
